Alpha and Omega
by Tara4
Summary: He still works for the ministry, she is an elite crime fighter for the unspeakables, what happens when she comes to him with a proposal he cant turn down PW/OFC


Hi every one, I hope you like this fic.  
  
Right, just a few notes, this is set at the time that Order of Phoenix will be set (Harry's 5th year, thus making Percy out of Hogwarts for two years) Harry and Co are not in this fic, they may be mentioned at a later date, but not at the moment.  
  
DISCLAIMER - Everything that you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. The characters of Captain Christine Avery, James Sims and Martin 'Marty' Matthews, are all mine, and they rock. The idea of the Alpha squadron is my idea to.  
  
DEDICATION - To all Percy Weasley fans who are sick to death of only being offered Slash Percy stories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear all Ministry of Magic employees.  
  
You are cordially invited to the ministry Christmas party.  
  
To be held on the 23rd of December, 8 pm.  
  
Hope to see you there.  
  
Faithfully, your employer,  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Minister of Magic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her footsteps were almost undetectable to the human ear. Her footfalls were light, making little noise and drawing little attention to her. She was also almost completely undetectable to the human eye, sticking to the shadows and making sure that she would not be seen if some one suddenly entered the hallway.  
  
Which was a good thing, her intention was not to be seen. She was in a place that she shouldn't be, doing something that could get her killed. She didn't exactly need the attention.  
  
The light footed woman was Captain Christine Avery, leader of the Alpha squadron for the Unspeakables (The top secret division of the department of mysteries). And at that very moment, she was on a mission.  
  
The Alpha squadron was the top secret division of the top secret division. Even some unspeakables did not know of the Alpha Squadron. The Alpha Squadron was the ministries secret weapon when it came to the protection of the wizarding world.  
  
Alpha were the elite, the best of the best. A selection of the best strategists, code breakers, charm makers, Aurors and Assassins on the planet. And on many occasions, they had proven themselves to be unstoppable.  
  
Christine came to the end of the hall. Some where in the house she could hear her targets. Death eaters, supposively those on the right hand of the dark lord. The Alpha squadron's mission for the night was to take them down, to bring them back to the ministry, alive if possible, so they could be trialed and then sent to Azkaban.  
  
"Headquarters, this is Captain Chris, over" Christine mumbled into her small head set communicator. There was a light crackling static before the disembodied voice replied.  
  
"Loud and clear, Captain Chris, this is Headquarters, over"  
  
"I need directions, headquarters, I am at the end of the hall, left turn or right turn, over" Christine replied.  
  
"Turn Right, Chris, you are clear to turn the corner, the next hall is clear for about a hundred meters before you come to the door, over" The voice from headquarters replied. Christine replied, she recognized the voice this time, it was her commanding officer.  
  
Christine could hear the agitation in her commanding officers voice. She knew she would have to sit through yet another boring lecture when she returned to HQ. And it would be the return of the broken record, because it was the same speech she heard after every mission.  
  
'You shouldn't let your pride get in the way of your missions, you should always go in with your partner, or at least back up, what if some thing went wrong in there ....' blah blah biddy blah blah.  
  
Christine didn't like to work with her partner. Not that her partner was in capable of working on a physical side of their missions, no, not at all. Her partner, Martin 'Marty' Matthews was one of the best strategists in the world. Marty put the plans down on paper, Christine made sure they were followed through. They were a perfect team.  
  
Christine knew she was a reckless person, oven being called the rebel agent. That was why she preferred to go by herself. If there was no one with her, there was no one she had to look after, and then she wouldn't feel as responsible if they were to get hurt in the line of duty.  
  
"Third door on your left Chris, over" the voice in her ear said, Christine smiled. Marty was back on the communicator. She always felt at ease when Marty was telling her what to do and not what to do. She trust Marty with her life, and he had never gotten her into trouble before.  
  
"Thanks Marty, so what do you suggest, am I storming in with wand at the ready or am I covert entering, over" She smiled. Christine was already anticipating her partners answer.  
  
"Depends on how much fun you intend on having, over" Marty smiled.  
  
"You are right, storming in will be a lot more fun, over" She replied as she approached the door.  
  
"Just remember the rules Captain Chris, Aim to disarm and bind, kill only if necessary and call for back up if needed" Marty began, he usually had to remind her of the rules once every mission. "You got that girl, over?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it, now let me just work my magic, stay in frequency, over and out" Christine replied, rolling her eyes. Marty was way to prissy, always following by the rules. And always wanting her to follow by the rules.  
  
Death eaters were on the other side of the door. Christina took a deep breath. Even after two years with the Alphas, she still found it daunting and scary to face her opponents. And it was always in the time, just before she launched herself into attack mode, that she would remember the words of her trainer, mentor and friend.  
  
'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!!!'  
  
Her foot connected with the door and it was knocked off of its hinges. The occupants of the room all jumped in surprise. Christine stood in the doorway, blocking the exit so no one could get out of the small room they were in.  
  
Christine took a mental inventory. Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Malfoy.  
  
"Great! Just what we needed, a special quest from the Alpha's" Nott snickered.  
  
Malfoy took a step forward, and Christine removed her wand from her pocket. Malfoy removed his wand also, gesturing for the others to do so.  
  
"Never underestimate the power of an unknown opponent, Nott" Malfoy told his companion, just seconds before Nott had been bound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!?!?" little bits of spittle rained down on Christine and Marty as they stood in front of their commanding officer, James Sims.  
  
"No, not all of them, sir, Out of the five Death eaters in that room, we brought back four of them" Christine replied casually. Sure, the one death eater that they had not managed to catch was Malfoy, who was the most wanted wizard in the world (other than Voldemort, of course)  
  
"Yes, but you missed out on getting Malfoy!" James replied angrily.  
  
"So you think you should have done the job better?" Christine growled. James didn't reply because he didn't know how to reply. Truthfully, he knew that he would not be able to do the field work that these younger agents did on a daily basis. Ten years earlier, he could have kept up with the best of them, but now, he had no chance.  
  
"That does not forgive the fact that you let Malfoy go" James replied, unwilling to face defeat.  
  
"Well, with all due respect, sir, what are you going to do about it? Punish us?" Christine asked. Marty began to chuckle.  
  
"Punish you? I wish I had the power and authority to do so, Captain Avery, but sadly I don't." James replied. Marty and Christine shrugged and smiled at each other.  
  
"Don't worry sir, we will get Malfoy next time" Marty smiled as they both turned to the door.  
  
"Wait! I have just worked out a way that I can punish you two for not following orders." James called them back. Marty and Christine turned back to their commanding officer.  
  
James had the best plan, a punishment that, if executed properly, would make the rebellious young agents think twice about going on a mission with out back up again.  
  
It is said, mostly in a joking way, that the Alpha Squadrons only weakness is social confidence, or lack there of. The Alpha's stuck to themselves, not being able to talk about their job usually left nothing for them to talk about, so there was no point in being social.  
  
"Marty, Christine, Your mission, and you have no choice but to accept it, is the ministry Christmas party. I expect to see you there in an hour.  
  
The two agents winced, curse their commander under their breath, and left the Alpha headquarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How do I look?" Marty asked as he stood in the door way to Christine's room.  
  
"You look like a second rate wizard James Bond" She told him. Marty laughed. Marty was a muggle born wizard who had got her interested in all things muggle. Including action movies and spy films.  
  
Marty and Christine had moved in together so after they had been signed as partners. It just seemed logical that they move in together, they had to get to know each other well anyway. They had to learn to trust one another and be able to share and work together.  
  
They were really close friends. The had even gone to the same school (Beauxbatons in France). They were not friends at school, but they knew of each other. Neither of them were French, but they had gone to the French Wizarding School anyway.  
  
It wasn't till their seventh year that they had both been informed that they were being observed for the Alphas, and that was when they became friends. They helped each other through basic training, and proved to their seniors that they had what it took.  
  
Together, Christine and Marty were unstoppable. And the Alphas realized that, and made the clever decision not to separate them.  
  
But now they had a new hurdle to leap over. The Christmas party. The Christmas party was so boring, especially for the unspeakables, because they could not really talk to any one.  
  
There was only one good thing about the Christmas party. The opportunity of flirting with any knew ministry officials.  
  
"How do I look?" Christine asked. Marty looked her up and down.  
  
"Like the most deadly person to be employed at the ministry" He told her, she smiled.  
  
"Good, just look I was going for. Shall we go, Mr. Matthews?" She grinned.  
  
"We shall, Miss Avery"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas carols echoed around the Grand ballroom of the ministry.  
  
"Shit, I need a drink" Marty groaned and then disappeared off into the crowd. Neither Marty nor Christine had much Christmas sprit, it was just another day to them, maybe they exchanged gifts, but that was about it.  
  
No corny Christmas songs, no crappy trees, no tinsel and no, absolutely no mistletoe!  
  
Christine moved to the first available table inside the ballroom, the table closest to the door, where she and Marty could make a quick exit after a few minutes.  
  
She sat and took in the room around her. It was sickening, way to commercialized. Christmas was over rated anyway.  
  
Pompous wizards and stuck up witches made their way around the room, meeting and greeting. Christine just rolled her eyes at them, what was the point of networking, every body already knew every one else at the party any way. (Well, except for them)  
  
"This is the strongest thing that they had, so I got us a double" Marty smiled as he placed a whiskey on the rocks in front of her. She nodded her thanks and downed her drink.  
  
She looked around the room once again. She just wanted to find her commanding officer, tell him that she and Marty had made their promised appearance, and then go home. But the only thing that caught her eye was the minister of magic himself.  
  
"Should we go be polite and kiss Fudge's ass?" Christine asked. Marty looked over his shoulder at the minister of magic.  
  
"Naw, it is not like he can fire us for being rude, it would take to much money to train some replacements" Marty laughed. Christine looked across the room again to where Fudge was standing.  
  
Some red haired guy had just strided across the room and was shaking Fudge's hand harshly. Fudge looked as though he was trying to get rid of him.  
  
The guy was tall and lanky, with red hair and freckles. Christine didn't know why, but she couldn't take her eyes off of this man who was kissing Fudge's ass. Some thing was attracting her to him, but she didn't understand what it was.  
  
"Marty, who is that?" Christine asked. Marty looked to where she was pointing.  
  
"Wesley, or something like that. Fancies himself to be the next minister of magic." Marty replied before turning back to his drink.  
  
Her gaze was yet to leave him. She sat silently and watched as the man spoke to the minister of magic. He held a strong power with in him, she could feel it, and for some reason, she found it very alluring.  
  
Christine had always been a sucker for power. She always enjoyed surrounding herself with people who could order others around. Most of her boyfriends in school had been prefects, because she found that she got off on the power buzz.  
  
And this red haired man was very powerful. She could tell  
  
She wanted to get to know this guy, but she knew that she didn't want a relationship with him (not that a conventional relationship was really an option, especially due to what she did for a living). She was sick of the stupid 'searching for your soul mate' thing. All she really wanted, and needed, was a short fling. Some one that she could go to if she ever needed a quick release.  
  
She wondered if this guy would be interested in a fling, an agreement between the two of them.  
  
She wasn't sure, he seemed to be a very conservative person, but there was no shame in enquiring.  
  
Right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reviews rock, 


End file.
